


Свобода

by seagull26



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Merman Matsuoka Rin, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagull26/pseuds/seagull26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серф!АУ. Хару живет в Австралии и после окончания института все дни проводит, катаясь на серфе. Пока один случай не переворачивает всю его жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свобода

_Лишь утратив все до конца, мы обретаем свободу._

На восточном побережье Австралии, подальше от туристов и вечно сопровождающих их шума и мусора, неподалеку от частного пляжа на волнах лежал Харука Нанасе.

Каждое его утро начиналось с быстрого завтрака жареной скумбрией, а затем он брал доску и отправлялся навстречу океану и волнам. Борд удержал его на плаву, а живот пригревало утреннее солнце. Если б захотел, то Хару остался в таком положении вечность. Хотелось плавать вот так всю жизнь, прыгать на волнах, словно дельфин, жить от волны к волне и просто быть свободным.

Но от романтических размышлений его оторвал голос с берега. Хару сел на доске и сконцентрировался на силуэте, который энергично ему махал. За Харукой приехал Макото, значит, момент настал. В воде Нанасе всегда терял счет времени и уже поплыл на сушу.

Сегодня была суббота, а, значит, совместное катание на досках. Это стало их традицией после окончания школы: Хару, Макото и Нагиса, не разлей вода с младшей школы, собирались каждую субботу вместе, чтобы покататься. Хару уже выходил из воды, держа под мышкой ярко-синюю доску с изображением дельфина, и привычным жестом встряхнул челку. Макото протянул ему полотенце, которое захватил из дома.

— Нагиса будет ждать нас там, — Макото ввел Хару в курс дела, пока они направлялись к его машине. — Готов?

Хару ненадолго забежал в дом, схватил пару вещей на смену, принадлежности для серфа, запасной борд на всякий случай, положил все в кузов вместительного фургончика Макото и затем сел на переднее сиденье. Когда дело касалось серфинга и волн, для Хару не существовало незначительных деталей.

Машина тронулась, и они оставили известные и оттого густо забитые пляжи позади. Макото прекрасно ориентировался между петлявых улочек и частных домов, где бы уже на первой минуте заблудился бы турист. Про этот пляж знали только местные и пускали лишь «своих в доску». Небольшая прибрежная зона, закрытая с двух сторон грядами скал, чистый песок и небольшой причал с рыбацкими лодками. Настоящий рай для серфингистов.

Макото припарковал машину, и несколько знакомых поприветствовали их, пожелав хороших волн. Пусть они и были японцами, но их родители еще до их рождения переехали в чужую страну, так что всю троицу тут воспринимали как родных. Макото с Хару взяли доски и пошли на пляж, где хорошо была видна, будто маленькое солнце, светлая голова Хадзуки. Его кожа под постоянным солнцем приобрела почти золотистый оттенок в тон волосам. Нагиса болтал с каким-то незнакомцем в очках, который выглядел совершенно растерянно и нелепо с доской в руках.

— Хару-чан! Мако-чан! — весело поприветствовал их Нагиса, когда они подошли поближе, чтобы подготовить доски. Он заметил вопросительный взгляд Макото и тяжелый Хару, и представил нового знакомого: — Это Рей-чан, он — новый биолог в зоопарке, в котором я работаю. Представляете! Он ни разу не катался на серфе, вот я его и привел!

Нагиса после окончания школы нашел свое призвание в том, чтобы работать с животными, которых просто обожал. Поэтому он стал дрессировщиком и устроился в Сиднейский зоопарк.

— Рюгазаки Рей. Приятно с вами познакомиться, — чуть сухо и официально представился Рей. От таких, как он, за волну несло зубрежкой и заумными терминами. Непонятно, как Нагиса нашел с ним общий язык, а Рюгазаки умудрялся терпеть никогда не умолкающего Нагису. — Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

— А это Харука и Макото, мои друзья с детства, — представил их Нагиса, не утруждая себя формальностями. — Мако-чан может любого на доску поставить!

Макото работал на фирму по производству досок для серфинга и подрабатывал инструктором у детей. Его младшие брат и сестра встали на свою первую волну под его руководством, что в дальнейшем определило его судьбу.

— Можешь звать меня Макото, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, не стесняйся спрашивать.

— Да! — Рей покраснел под добродушной улыбкой Макото, которого теперь будет называть не иначе, как Макото-семпай. — Спасибо большое!

— Хей! — обратился к нему Харука, который не переставал хмурится. Он не любил таких новичков, как этот. Нанасе не любил перемен в жизни и всячески старался их избежать. — Чтобы находиться здесь, ты должен соблюдать правила.

Рей вытянулся по струнке от холодного, как арктическая вода, голоса Нанасе. Ему лишь не хватало ручки и блокнота, чтобы за ним записывать.

— Правило первое: не рассказывай никому об этом месте. Правило второе: не мусори в воде, уважай то место, где плаваешь. Правило третье: никогда не подрезай чужую волну. Правило четвертое: жди своей очереди. Правило пятое: всегда надевай правильный костюм, — Харука красноречиво покосился на плавки, которые Рею одолжил у Нагисы. — Правило шестое: приноси свои принадлежности для серфинга. Правило седьмое: никогда не плавай ночью, высматривай акул. И правило восьмое: если ты будешь следовать правилам, тебе будут здесь рады.

— Хорошо, я запомню! — Рей трясся как бабочка в ураган.

— Если так, то я не имею ничего против, — закончив натирать свою доску и пристегнув лиш, Хару поднялся и пошел к океану.

— Ты понравился Хару-чану! — Нагиса весело похлопал по спине Рея.

— Он никогда не меняется, — тихо рассмеялся Макото, проследив за удалявшимся силуэтом.

Первые волны уже лизали Хару ноги, словно пробуя на вкус, а волны покрупнее старались поглотить смельчаков, что решились залезть в воду. Но Харука не боялся. Доска сразу легла на воду, а руки разрезали воду, освобождая для себя пространство, подныривая под волнами и снова выплывая на поверхность. Хару считал, что вода живая и относился к ней соответственно. Он ждал своей, идеальной волны, и когда она только зарождалась на горизонте, поплыл навстречу.

Вода поддалась, подняв Хару на самый гребень. Толкая вперед и нависая огромной стеной, пытаясь обволакнуть со всех сторон, укутать, сдавить в многотонных объятиях и никогда не выпускать, но ее дитя всегда ускользало в последний момент. Хару был счастлив.

Он катался на высоких волнах и изредка поглядывал, как Макото и Нагиса суетились вокруг новичка, пытались научить его основам катания на доске. Нанасе почувствовал укол ревности и сильно встряхнул головой. Ему не нужно было ничего, кроме доски и волн.

Совсем рядом проплывала стая дельфинов, они были не меньшими любителями порезвиться на волнах и совершенно не боялись людей. Солнце начало клониться к морю, и серферов в воде становилось все меньше. Но Хару не вылезал из воды до тех пор, пока знакомый голос не позвал с берега.

— Сегодня был отличный день! — вытирая светлые локоны, сказал Нагиса. — Не понимаю, как Рей-чан мог доучиться до научного сотрудника, и не уметь плавать на доске?

— Это не имеет смысла. Серфинг никак не связан с ученой степенью, — умотанный после тренировок, вяло возразил Рей. Каждая мышца его тела, которую он мог назвать поименно, болела. — И не называй меня Рей-чан.

Они отдыхали у фургончика Макото, позволив себе закончить на сегодня. Кто вытирался полотенцем, кто восполнял баланс жидкости.

— Если подумаешь покупать доску, обращайся к нам. Я сделаю тебе скидку, — Макото достал из бумажника визитку и отдал Рею.

— Еще раз спасибо за все, — горячо поблагодарил его Рей. Такой непохожий на них, но все равно вписавшийся в их кампанию. Рей повернулся к Нанасе, который делал вид, что сосредоточенно пил воду из бутылки. — Харука-семпай, вы были великолепны на волнах. Такого прекрасного катания я еще никогда в жизни не видел! Я бы хотел кататься так же, как вы.

— Ничего особенного, — пробубнил Хару и вернулся к бутылке с водой.

Все засмеялись и вернулись к разбору полетов Рея. Так они посидели еще немного, а затем засобирались по домам. Рюгазаки обещал подбросить Нагису до дома, а Макото — Хару. Всю поездку обратно они провели в молчании, после стольких лет знакомства им не нужно было говорить. Макото следил за дорогой, а Хару погрузился в свои мысли, неотрывно следив за полоской океана через окно.

У дома Хару они попрощались до следующей субботы. Солнце не успело до конца сесть, а океан так и манил, звал Хару к себе, и он подумал, что успеет поплавать еще раз. Едва он об этом подумал, как оказался в прохладной воде, которая приманивала его как родного. Мышцы болели, но Харука продолжал седлать одну волну за другой, пока совсем не выдохся. Лежа на доске, он не заметил, как отключился. Как и то, что из-за горного хребта к нему надвигалась буря.

Волны укачивали его, словно мать своего младенца, и Хару настолько к ним привык, что не падал с доски даже при больших волнах. Ему стало зябко, ноги и руки затекли, и лишь тогда он проснулся. Вокруг бушевал шторм: небо почернело, волны вздымались как взбесившиеся кони, шум дождя закладывал уши, и нигде не было видно берега.

Хару поплыл, совершенно не зная куда, но это помогало не запаниковать. Не думать о том, что помощь не придет, что он умрет посреди океана, и никто не отыщет его тела, и что он больше не встретиться с всегда готовым помочь Макото, лучезарным и вечно позитивным Нагисой и тем странным новичком, который обожал, как Нанасе катался. Волны швыряли Харуку из стороны в сторону, и весь его мир сократился до доски под ним и гребков.

Тело Хару, наконец, не выдержало такого издевательства над собой, и у него свело ногу. Боль пронзила каждую клеточку его тела, и Хару больше не мог плыть. Он сдался на волю океану, на что тот ответил гигантской волной, которая накрыла Нанасе с головой. Хару услышал треск доски и потерял сознание.

Было так легко и свободно, будто он не принадлежал себе, а его тело растворилось среди молекул воды. Очевидно, Хару тонул. Но затем что-то подхватило его и потащило вверх, на поверхность. У Хару не было ни желания, ни сил сопротивляться. Его вытянули из воды, и он уже и не помнил, когда делал последний глоток воздуха. Кто-то грубо закинул его на обломок доски и потащил вперед. Немного придя в себя, Харука смог разобрать отдельные слова из бормотания у себя под ухом.

— Жизнь не дорога… Лишь бы покататься им… Рыба на дно еще утром ушла... Потом вытаскивай и доказывай, что не мы напали...

Бормотание продолжалось с равномерными гребками, но Хару не хватало сил даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза и узнать своего спасителя. А судя по голосу, это был именно он.

— Тащи на своем горбу… Почти приплыли, утопленник несчастный, — продолжал жаловаться голос. И если бы Харука сейчас мог двигать хоть одной мышцей, он бы улыбнулся. — А кого я обманываю, ты даже не поймешь меня.

Хару не понял, что имел в виду незнакомец, но почувствовал приближение берега — ноги задевали песчаное дно. Его осторожно выгрузили на сушу, и незнакомец напоследок решил проверить состояние Хару. Спаситель приложил руку к груди, проверив сердцебиение, и наклонился к лицу, чтобы послушать дыхание. Его длинные волосы защекотали Нанасе, и тот открыл глаза.

Он увидел лицо молодого человека примерно лет двадцати, как и Хару, с длинными красными волосами и такого же цвета глазами. Из приоткрытого рта виднелись заостренные, точно у акулы, зубы.

— Черт! — произнес незнакомец и ринулся в воду.

Перед самим носом у Хару мелькнули акулий плавник с хвостом, и русал тут же скрылся под водой. Нанасе с детства не верил в эти сказки и, подумав, что это галлюцинация от нехватки кислорода, опять отключился.

Нашел его Макото, который после штормового предупреждения решил проведать друга и не на шутку переполошился, когда в открытом доме не нашел ни Хару, ни его доски. Тачибана обежал половину берега, пока не нашел на песке Нанасе. После пробуждения русал казался лишь сном.

— Я бы не знал, что делал бы без тебя, — признался Макото и насильно отвез Хару в больницу, чтобы провериться.

К счастью, ничего серьезного врачи не нашли и посоветовали отлежаться дома и не плавать по крайней мере пару дней. Нанасе едва отделался от Макото, который предлагал свои услуги сиделки, только после того, как клятвенно пообещал, что не полезет в воду.

Спустя неделю они вновь собрались все вместе, теперь уже вчетвером. Рюгазаки красовался новыми плавками и фиолетовой доской с символом бабочки. Желание клиента — закон, и Кисуми, их профессиональный шейпер, мог нарисовать на доске что угодно. Все вернулось на круги своя, и страшный случай забылся, как круги на воде. У Рея получалось вставать на доску, Нагиса потихоньку учил его, а Хару с Макото ловили более крупные волны. Нанасе почти забыл про свою галлюцинацию.

День подходил к концу и серфингисты начинали уходить с пляжа, а из океана возвращались рыбацкие лодки. Что-то заставило Хару обратить внимание на один из парусников, к борту которого была пристегнута сеть с уловом. Харука заметил акулий хвост, плавник и красные волосы, и даже возглас «Хару!» не мог его остановить.

Нанасе побежал к причалу, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Его переполняли две совершенно разные эмоции: Хару одновременно надеялся и боялся, что это окажется русал, который его спас. И то, и другое оправдалось только наполовину. В сети билась молодая русалка-акула, которая как две капли воды напоминала того русала, который его спас.

— Эй! Освободите ее! — потребовал у рыбака Хару. — Она же совсем еще ребенок!

— Уйди с дороги, парень, — местный не сомневался отпускать свой улов. — Думаешь, я просто так ее ловил? Мне за нее вознаграждение еще получать.

Наверное, Рей все-таки обладал суицидальными наклонностями, потому что только смертник мог влезть в разборки коренных жителей.

— Он совершенно прав, — поправил свои очки Рей, и продолжил, не смотря на недовольный взгляд рыбака. — Это неполовозрелая самка акулы. Они не нападают на добычу, крупнее их. Тем более, она относится к редкому и охраняемому виду. Так что ты не только не получишь вознаграждение, но и заплатишь штраф.

Рюгазаки словно лекцию читал. На стеклах оков отражалось закатное солнце, мешая разглядеть выражение его глаз, но его кулаки были плотно сжаты, а тело подрагивало.

— Ты откуда такой умный выискался? — вплотную подошел рыбак, и тогда полностью проступила разница в комплекции: он был как выше, так и шире Рея. — Что-то я тебя среди наших не видел.

— Он со мной! — вступился за Рея Нагиса, встав между ним и рыбаком. Это смотрелось так же, как если бы пингвин выступил против морского льва. — Рей — биолог и знает то, о чем говорит.

Рыбак слегка отступил от такого напора и прикинул, что его ждет, если слова биолога окажутся правдой.

— Будь по-вашему, — процедил через зубы рыбак и развернулся к лодке.

Русалка, которая полностью смирилась со своей участью и перестала вырываться, тихо наблюдала за происходящим. Когда к ней подошел человек, она снова впала в панику. Поэтому не сразу поняла, что он начал отвязывать сеть. Трепыхаясь из стороны в сторону, она освободилась из сетей, секунду посмотрела в сторону Хару и нырнула на дно.

— Довольны? — прорычал рыбак, и больше его никто не трогал.

— Это было потрясающе, Хару-чан! — моментально завелся Нагиса. — Ты спас ее!

— Зачем ты полез к рыбаку? — Макото удивляло, что Хару проявил такой сильный интерес к чему-либо, кроме серфинга.

— Не люблю неоправданных смертей, — ответил Нанасе, уперев взгляд в пирс.

Не то, чтобы он хотел услышать благодарность от русалки, но она была его единственной зацепкой к тому, кто спас его той ночью.

— Рей-чан тоже был потрясающим! — продолжал Нагиса. — Без него бы ничего не получилось.

— Ничего особенного, это просто моя работа — классифицировать животных, — Рюгазаки залился краской, что его часы и дни, проведенные в библиотеке, прошли недаром. Он еще раз поправил очки, направив взгляд на Хару. — Я-то понятно, но как Харуке-семпаю удалось понять, что это самка?

Хару почувствовал, как три пары глаз буравили его.

— Просто догадался, — не поднимая глаз из-под челки, ответил Хару и сразу сменил тему. — Темнеет. Нам пора возвращаться.

Никто не прокомментировал странное поведение Хару, и они разъехались в разные стороны, когда по традиции Макото довез до дома Хару. В ту ночь он не мог уснуть, постоянно ворочаясь в постели, думая о русалках, красных волосах и акульих зубах.

Последующие пару дней начинались совершенно стандартно: Хару вставал, завтракал и бежал кататься на серфе. В это утро почти не было волн, но он все равно полез в воду. Хару грелся под солнцем, сидя на доске и наслаждаясь безмятежностью океана, когда над поверхностью воды появился акулий плавник. Акула плевала между Нанасе и берегом, отрезая путь к отступлению. Хару приготовился ударить ее в кончик морды, но в следующий момент заметил под водой красные пряди волос. Бить в лицо совершенно расхотелось, и прямо из-под доски вынырнул недавний спаситель Хару.

— Привет, — улыбнулся во все тридцать два акульих зуба русал и облокотился о доску. — Ты ведь понимаешь меня?

— Привет, — глупо повторил Хару. Ему показалось странным, что русал задавал подобный вопрос. — С чего мне не понимать человеческую речь?

— Потому что нас практически никто не видит, а все остальные принимают за рыбу, дурень, — Хару слегка обиделся, что его обозвали. — Я впервые увидел взрослого, который бы нас различал. Говорят, только люди с кристально чистым, как вода, сердцем могут видеть русалов.

— Вас? Так вас много? — если люди перестали видеть русалок и русалов, то не мудрено, что о них не трезвонят в газетах и не препарируют ученые. — Я недавно видел русалку, которая была похожа на тебя.

— Ради этого я три дня искал тебя по всему восточному побережью, — русал стал очень серьезен. — Ты спас мою младшую сестру. Нашего отца поймали рыболовы, а она слишком молода, поэтому угодила в сети. Большое спасибо тебе, что спас ее.

— Это я должен тебя благодарить, — покачал головой Хару. — Ведь ты первый спас меня.

— Тогда будем считать, что мы квиты, — русал вновь заулыбался. — Меня, кстати, Рин зовут. А тебя?

— Хару, — он протянул руку акуле, совершенно не боясь, что она ее откусит.

Так и началась их странная дружба. В спокойную и размеренную жизнь Хару теперь ворвался на полной скорости другой человек, то есть русал. Вставая каждое утро, Нанасе стал готовить две порции жареной рыбы и на серфе доставлял в океан, где разделял завтрак с Рином. Хару даже не задумывался о том, что со стороны это выглядело, будто он подкармливал ручную акулу.

— Рин, можно тебя спросить? — Хару наблюдал, как русал острыми, как бритва, зубами отрывал куски скумбрии и заглатывал их целиком. Любопытство взяло верх. — А вы, ну, русалы-акулы, нападаете на людей?

Это был скользкий вопрос для обоих: акулы нападали на серферов в море, а люди за это сокращали численность акул. А иногда им попадались и русалы, как отец Рина или его младшая сестра.

— Ни один русал не будет нападать на людей. Запомни это, — в голосе Рина звучали стальные нотки, и Хару молчаливо кивнул.

— Но как тогда вы добываете себе пропитание? — немного поразмыслив, задал очередной вопрос Хару.

— Приходится развлекать туристов, — пожал плечами Рин, но Харука не понял, о чем говорил русал. Рин прочел его мысли по выражению лица и пояснил: — Клетки, в которых люди могут поплавать с акулами. А в качестве приманки нам кидают рыбу и мясо.

Хару заинтересованно слушал каждую историю русала, когда тот говорил о подводном мире или тех странах, куда он плавал. Увлекаясь, Рин размахивал сильным хвостом, вспенивая воду, и Хару часто заглядывался на него.

— Иногда встречаются дети, которые могут нас видеть, но никто из взрослых им не верит, — поймав любимую волну, продолжал рассказывать Рин. — Тогда можно немного пошалить, строя им рожицы. Но я никогда не видел взрослых, кто бы верил в русалов.

— Я тоже не верил до тех пор, пока один из них не решил меня спасти, — воспоминания о том дне проявились румянцем на щеках у Хару.

— Такого хорошего серфингиста было грех не спасти! — признался Рин. — Я часто наблюдаю за серферами, и сразу вижу, у кого врожденный талант.

— Вовсе нет, — Хару отвел взгляд под заливистый смех Рина.

Они попрощались, и Хару поплыл на берег. Он зашел в гараж, чтобы оставить там борд. Уж чего-чего, а их у него было не мало. Там же лежал осколок доски, которая разбилась в грозу, — символ его чудесного спасения. Это был кусок носовой части с изображением дельфина. И Хару знал, чем занять себя на ближайшее время.

По субботам он продолжал кататься в несколько раз усердней, чем обычно. Мысли о Рине, который наблюдал за ним в этот момент из-под воды, вдохновляли Хару штурмовать волну за волной и использовать сложные трюки, выкладываясь на полную. Что, естественно, не прошло мимо внимательного взгляда Макото.

— Ты знаешь, скоро начнутся соревнования для любителей, — они отдыхали на берегу и наблюдали за тем, как в воде уже не катались, а просто дурачились Нагиса и Рей. — Это будет шанс выбиться в профессионалы.

— Меня это не интересует, — отвернулся Хару.

Его никогда не интересовало плавать на публику. Он катался на волнах в свое удовольствие, а не на потеху публике или спонсорам. Когда он плавал, для Хару существовали только он и волна как единое целое. Поэтому, не смотря на то, что ему прочили великое будущее профессионального серфера, Нанасе так и остался в любителях.

— А я буду участвовать, — огорошил его Макото.

Никто из них троих никогда не рвался в карьеру профессионала, и для Хару это было равносильно предательству. Все его оставили: Нагиса свое внимание полностью переключил на Рея, а Макото хотел уйти в профессиональный спорт. И тогда Харука вспомнил про того, кто точно его никогда не оставит. Нанасе как раз приготовил Рину подарок.

На следующее утро вместе с привычной скумбрией Хару захватил еще кое-что. Рин уже ждал его на месте встречи. Привычно накормив русала, Хару попросил:

— Закрой глаза.

Рин на секунду удивился странной просьбе, но потом зажмурился. Зашуршало, а затем русал ощутил, как Хару одел ему что-то на шею, оттягивая ее на тонкой веревке.

— Можешь открывать, — разрешил Хару.

Рин с нетерпением открыл глаза, чтобы изучить необычный предмет. Это был медальон, сделанный из обломка доски, вырезанный точно по форме изображенного на нем дельфина. Легкий обломок борда плавал на поверхности воды, создавая впечатление плывущего дельфина.

— Это тебе подарок за спасение, — пояснил Хару. Глядя на довольное лицо русала, он сам не мог сдержать уголки рта. — Может, если тебя поймают, то увидев медальон на акуле, отпустят тебя.

— Это так романтично, — Рин растягивал каждое слово, довольный эффектом, который это производило на Хару. — Приплывай завтра к рифам.

Он улыбнулся своей широченной акульей улыбкой, одним движением мощного хвоста поднялся на один уровень с Хару и поцеловал его в щеку. Стоило Харуке отойти от шока, как Рин уже скрылся под водой.

Хару не мог дождаться следующего дня. Он делал все, чтобы хоть как-то ускорить время: наполировал доски, выбрал, какие плавки оденет на следующий день, успел подумать, не приготовить ли чего-нибудь особенного, опять вернулся к бордам и проверил их по второму разу, но день как назло не спешил заканчиваться. В итоге он лег пораньше, чтобы проснуться пораньше и еще раз все обдумать.

Как и сказал Рин, Нанасе поплыл на доске к коралловым рифам, которые находились на значительном удалении от берега. Океан был спокойным, поэтому Хару быстро доплыл до условного места, высматривая по сторонам акулий плавник. Харука не ожидал ничего, когда почувствовал движение воды прямо под собой. Рин живой торпедой несся прямо на доску, но в самый последний момент отклонил курс и вынырнул из воды совсем как дельфин.

— Испугался? — Рин ухмыльнулся, показав акульи зубы. И характер у него был под стать. На шее он с гордостью носил фигурку дельфина.

— Нет, — нахмурился Хару. Весь приятный настрой будто улетучился. — Зачем мы здесь?

— Оставь свою доску на рифе, ее никуда не унесет, и ныряй ко мне в воду. Я тебе кое-что покажу, — Рин умел заинтриговать, и Хару поддался любопытству.

Убедившись, что доска надежно стояла на скалах, он соскользнул в воду и впервые оказался с Рином в одной стихии.

— Набери воздуха столько, сколько сможешь, и возьми мою руку, — раздавал указания Рин, но так было даже проще. Хотя Нанасе не подозревал, что у русала на уме.

Они взялись за руки и, набрав воздуха, нырнули под воду. Хару сразу почувствовал, что попал в другой мир: другое сопротивление среды, коралловые рифы причудливых форм создавали целые города для многообразия рыб, и среди всего этого плавал русал. Волосы Рина свободно развевались в воде, а рыбы плавали вокруг него совершенно спокойно, не смотря на то, что он был акулой. Хару хорошо плавал не только на серфе, но вскоре ему захотелось всплыть на поверхность. Однако Рин не отпускал, держа за руку, и покачал головой.

Хару начала охватывать паника, но Рин одним плавным движением оказался к нему вплотную и накрыл губы Хару своими. Рин отдал ему весь кислород, что был у него в легких, а сам начал дышать через жабры. Он обхватил Хару руками, а хвост сам обвился вокруг его ног. Рин был его воздухом и единственным, что держало в океане. Хару позволил себе забыться в этих ощущения, отвечая на прикосновения. Стоило закончиться последним капелькам воздуха, как Рин прижал Хару к себе и быстрыми движениями хвоста они всплыли на поверхность.

— Зачет мы это сделал? — спросил Хару, как только у него появился безграничный доступ к кислороду.

— Разве это не очевидно? Потому, что ты мне нравишься, — улыбке Рина не убавляли очарования даже акульи зубы, и румянец на щеках сочетался с цветом волос. — А я тебе нравлюсь?

Хару никогда не задумывался над тем, как относится к русалу, но ответ на этот вопрос был однозначно не «нет».

— Нравишься, — чтобы щеки не горели, Хару погрузился под воду до уровня глаз.

— Передохнем на рифе? — предложил Рин и на этот раз сам взял ладонь Хару, подгоняя его к скалам.

Борд Нанасе никуда не делся, и они пристроились рядом. Хару сидел на камнях и наблюдал, как Рин впервые полностью показался над водой. Даже катаясь целыми сутками на солнце, Хару оставался бледным, он просто не загорал. А вот Рин явно не отказывал себе в удовольствии понежится на скалах. Его акулий хвост влажно блестел на солнце и был в полтора раза больше человеческого тела. Сильный и гибкий, он идеально подходил для плавания и быстрых маневров. Хару не заметил, что загляделся.

— Хочешь потрогать? — с легкостью предложил Рин. Для него это была такая же часть тела, как руки или лицо.

— Можно? — в ответ Рин приглашающее пошевелил хвостом, разрешая.

Осторожно протянутая рука дрожала перед тем, как коснуться влажной и гладкой кожи акульего хвоста. Она казалась теплой и чувствительной, судя по реакции Рина — тот покраснел и мелко задрожал. По бокам торчали длинные плавники, а хребет переходил в короткий спинной. Хару гладил спину в том месте, где кожа переходила в хвост и чуть сжал основание тонкого и острого плавника, вызвав у Рина стон.

В одно мгновения прикосновения из обычного любопытства перешли в интимное действо. Наверняка Рин никому раньше не позволял себя в подобных местах, что только подстегивало Хару. Их с Рином глаза встретились, и второй поцелуй не заставил себя ждать. Без недостатка кислорода он быстро стал активным и напористым. Никто не хотел уступать, и Рину пришлось навалиться всем телом, чтобы повалить Хару на острые камни. От неожиданности тот распахнул рот, и русал, воспользовавшись моментом, проскользнул языком между губ, сплетаясь и соревнуясь, словно на волнах. Мало того, что острые камни впивались ему в спину, так еще и Хару поцарапал губу о зубы Рина.

— Ай! — Хару оттолкнул от себя русала, — Что на тебя нашло?

Только при виде ранки, которую Хару пытался зализать, Рин опомнился. Инстинкты взяли над ним верх, за что ему стало очень стыдно.

— Ты мне очень сильно нравишься. Так сильно, что я готов тебя съесть, лишь бы не отпускать, — Хару напрягся от последней фразы, что только рассмешило Рина. — Тогда бы мне не с кем было бы плавать. Наверное, я эгоист, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты все свое время проводил в воде и плавал только со мной.

Плавать всю свою жизнь и ловить волны с Рином от восхода до заката. Хару понимал его чувства, и это было тем, чем он действительно хотел заниматься в жизни. Плавать и еще раз плавать.

— Я знаю, как это устроить, — Рин непонимающе смотрел на Хару и не узнавал его уверенный тон и улыбку, которые передались и ему.

Когда наступила следующая суббота, Хару сразу подошел к Макото и выбил его из колеи, сказав, что тоже будет принимать участие в соревновании серферов. Лучший друг едва мог подобрать челюсть от удивления, не понимая, что привело к таким кардинальным переменам. До соревнований оставался месяц, и Макото помогал с тренировками на суше, а Рин наблюдал из-под воды и корректировал движения Хару оттуда. Он наконец-то за долгое время наслаждался тем, что выкладывается на полную, и совершенно не заметил, как пролетел месяц. 

На соревнования они приехали все вместе: Макото, Нанасе и даже Рей взяли отпуска на этот период, а Рин приплыл свои ходом. Заселились они в местный отель на побережье и заранее прошли регистрацию. Никогда прежде Хару не видел столько серферов в одном месте, и многие из них собирались участвовать в конкурсной программе. Хару не мог уснуть в ночь перед соревнованиями, поэтому пошел в бухту.

При таком количестве людей шанс, что Рина поймают, увеличивался, поэтому они договорились об условном знаке. Если Хару хотел поговорить с Рином, то приходил в уединенную бухту на скалистом побережье и кидал несколько камней в воду. Русал появился уже после второго.

— Ждал меня? — удивился Хару, присаживаясь на корточки, когда Рин наоборот поднимался на руках из воды. Талисман привычно висел на его шее.

— У меня дурное предчувствие на счет завтра, — луна почти не давала света, так что Хару с трудом удавалось различить выражение лица Рина. Но то, что он видел, говорило о беспокойстве. — Рыба всполошилась и уходит на дно. Кажется, завтра будет шторм.

— Все в порядке, он пройдет мимо, — Макото еще с утра рассказывал Хару новости о погоде. — Без него не будет и волн.

— Будь осторожен, — Рин поднялся на хвосте, чтобы коротко поцеловать Хару на удачу.

— Буду, — улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй Харука. — Я же как рыба в воде.

— Скорее как дельфин на доске, — они оба засмеялись, и все волнение Хару улетучилось.

Они еще раз попрощались, и Рин пожелал ему удачи, после чего Хару вернулся в отель и заснул сном младенца. Завтра он будет плавать — вот и все, что его волновало.

Шторм решил повернуть к берегу, и то, что синоптики прогнозировали как высокие волны, стало очень высокими волнами, которые имели тенденцию менять направление под бушующим ветром. Половина участников отсеялась сразу, но Хару не собирался сдаваться, даже не попытавшись. Он взял борд и направился к линии старта, когда его схватили за руку.

— Ты собираешься туда идти? — Макото всегда беспокоился за Хару, иногда даже слишком. — Ведь ты никогда не катался на таких волнах, ты убьешься!

— Не попробую — не узнаю, — Хару выдернул руку и подошел к береговой линии как раз во время.

Он огляделся. Вокруг него стояло от силы два десятка человек, которые уверенно смотрели вперед, туда, где бушевали волны, и мысленно думали, какую из них покорить. Эти люди катались не ради спонсоров, не ради славы. Они катались для себя.

— Ну что, готов? — один из рядом стоящих серферов обратился к Хару, из-за чего тот пропустил сигнал к старту. Он чертыхнулся и отправился догонять остальных.

Плыть было трудно, труднее, чем когда-либо раньше. Волны не давали расслабиться, нахлестывая одна за другой, а ветер оглушал и жестоко сбивал серферов, которые осмелились встать на доску в такую погоду. Хару ждал, он ждал своей волны, и когда на горизонте показался акулий плавник, то понял, что пора.

Он греб навстречу волне и развернулся точно в срок, чтобы встать на гребень и покорить ее. Он скатился вниз, выполнив насколько поворотов и затем вновь поднимаясь на гребень. Толпа ликовала, но Хару ничего не слышал. Он собирался войти в туннель, однако волна накрыла быстрее, чем он плыл, и все слилось воедино.

Верх смешался с низом, и почти весь воздух выбило при падении. Но лиш упорно тянул вверх, на поверхность, где поплавком торчала доска. Хару выплыл и зацепился за борд, вновь вернувшись в строй. До финального свистка ему нужна была еще хоть одна попытка, еще одна волна. На горизонте мелькнул острый плавник, и Хару знал, что Рин здесь, он с ним.

Промежутки между волнами увеличились и волна, которую поймал Хару, была самой высокой за тот день. Выше только маверики — самые высокие волны в мире. И вид оттуда, с самой вершины, был ни с чем несравним. Хару словно парил над водой, скользил по ее поверхности, словно гладил огромного и дикого котенка, который пытался накрыть его с головой. Хару плыл в туннеле, под тоннами воды над ним. Зачарованный зрелищем, он совершенно забыл, что нужно выплывать.

Огромная масса воды схлопнулась, закрывая свою пасть с добычей внутри. Лиш Хару порвался, и он начал тонуть, на этот раз не испытывая паники. Вода принимала его. Нанасе вновь почувствовал, как его тело растворяется. Он увидел яркий свет, который будто тянул его к себе, и Хару поплыл на него.

Судьи присудили Хару высший балл за безупречный спуск и сложность уже посмертно. Тела так и не нашли. Поговаривали, что его съела акула, которую заметили во время соревнований, но Макото и остальные не хотели в это верить. Хару устроили настоящие похороны на воде: все, кто его знал, родители и друзья, знакомые и соседи приплыли на досках и собрались в круг, чтобы почтить его память.

Макото, Нагиса и Рей так и собирались по субботам на их пляже, отдавая дань традиции. И каждый раз они видели дельфина, одного и того же дельфина — Рей подтвердил, — который плавал вместе с ними. Когда солнце заходило, он уплывал вместе со вторым дельфином. Хотя издалека было трудно разглядеть и казалось, будто это дельфин и акула плыли вместе.

Однако это же невозможно, верно?


End file.
